Being The Elite (Episode 42)
Being The Elite (Episode 42) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite which is produced and edited by professional wrestlers The Young Bucks. This episode marks the start of the DM storyline. Characters *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Konnan *Kenny Omega (voice) Locations *Tijuana, Mexico YouTube Description "The Young Bucks go to Tijuana for the first time in 10 years." Story The Young Bucks are driving to Tijuana, Mexico, for a show as they talk about how Konnan had been trying to book them for years but that they had never been able to line it up until now. Matt is hoping to get some authentic Mexican tacos while they are there, as a travel montage follows. Having arrived in Mexico and had lunch The Bucks head to a meet and greet session in a pizza restaurant. They greet fans on the way in and a signing montage follows. Matt and Nick arrive at the venue and head backstage. Matt is eating pizza from the store that hosted their signing session and the duo talk about how great Mexico is. There is a gym backstage with a practice ring in it which Konnan tells them is where he and the other wrestlers used to train. Nick goes to check out the ring which they say is as hard as cement. They both check out the solid feeling ring and talk about it's history with Konnan. They head out front to check out the empty venue ahead of the show. Later Matt and Nick are changed into their ring gear read to go out and perform. Footage of the match follows. After the show Matt and Nick our outside the venue as Matt eats some tacos from a street food vendor. They sign autographs and pose with fans until 2am in the streets outside the venue. The duo drive home into the night and at 3.50 am stop at a service station and talk about how much fun Mexico had been. Matt checks his phone and finds a voicemail from Kenny Omega. They listen to the message in the car, reacting as Kenny speaks. Omega berates The Bucks, first for not asking him to contribute to the last episode of Being The Elite, and then for the fact that the pair were shown making up with Adam Cole. Kenny says that after what Cole had tried to do, the group should have severed ties with him like Cole had severed the lump off his head. Kenny says that he saw the footage of the duo kissing Cole because they failed to turn the camera off. He says that The Bucks are his friends and that he doesn't want to have to punish them but that it is too late. Omega says that he is going to have to do something for the good of The Elite and tells the pair to check their DMs (direct messages.) Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Tijuana (Location)